


Cas Sam Dean - Demon Angel and Something New

by MoonShineD



Series: Plot Bunnies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plot Bunny : NOT an actual storyAngel CasDemon DeanHuman Sam (not Deans brother)





	

Demon Dean and Angel Castiel have a long tradition of going after the same Mortal Souls.They also have a habit of fucking after acquiring one. Whomever wins the Challenge is the Dom for the next round of sex. They both have feelings for the other but are too afraid to get hurt.  
The Souls they fight for belong to people who have a rough life but retain Faith.  
Dean offers the Soul pleasure in this life for payment of their Soul whenever they die.  
Castiel offers peace in Heaven after the body dies but no relief of the hardships in this life, and with the warning things may even get worse.  
Part of the bet is that they cannot tell the mortal any details about life after death.

Anyways the Soul has a time limit in which to choose Heaven, Hell, or leave it up to Fate, and cannot change their mind. If they choose Heaven they cannot partake in major sins or commit suicide, etc. If they do they forfeit Heaven and have to take their chances on where they go after death...  
Both the Cas and Dean are attempting to get the same Soul of a young Sam Winchester who has known pain through the loss of many loved ones dying. His mother attempted to burn the house down when he was only 6 months old, his father was able to save him but was so distraught he drank himself to death by the time Sam was 16, he got into Stanford but when his gf was murdered by another student Sam ended up quitting. Having known love then sorrow is so much worse then never having experienced it. Sam worries he is cursed by his mother's insanity, his father's alcoholism, and his inability to stay in one place too long.  
During the contest for his soul, Sam ends up being seduced by Cas' mind and being seduced sexually by Dean (fully consensual). He chooses not to take the deal either of them offer because he is equally in love with both of them. During this time both Dean and Cas fall for the beautiful but broken Soul.  
It ends up with a 3some between them. Sam is in between Cas and Dean, fucking one and being fucked by the other at the same time. When they all climax simultaneously the Angels Wings appear (never happened before), the Demons eyes turn red while horns and fangs and appear (also never happened). Which results in Sam's soul having a metaphysical explosion and retraction. The miraculous (by either God or Devil or both???) experience causes a three way bond. Sam is changed into some hybrid of Angel/Demon/Soul that has never happened before. They must learn and discover about the changes and requirements of the Bond and what will change for them all.  
That's all I got on that one and am kinda relieved to finally give it to a new home...


End file.
